The Power Of Persuasion
by Vampires or Werewolfs
Summary: Is been a year since Reichenbach Falls and Amelia had just gotten over the death of the great Sherlock Holmes. The man she loved. I took time for the pain of losing someone so close to her to fade. But just when she thought her life would go back to how it was before he came into her life, a familiar face came back from the dead to haunt her.
1. Chapter 1

Is been a year since Reichenbach Falls and Amelia had just gotten over the death of the great Sherlock Holmes. The man she loved. I took time for the pain of losing someone so close to her to fade. But just when she thought her life would go back to how it was before he came into her life, a familiar face came back from the dead to haunt her.

As I lay a rose on his grave for the last time, I said my good byes and returned to the flat that had changed my life. 221C was still my home even if it was incomplete. John and me had redecorated 221B and packed up the memories we held of Sherlock Holmes-they were all put away in the attic of 221B which Mrs Hudson gladly let us use. Everything was in boxes-included that funny hat he used to wear, his scarf and coat, lab equipment and his favourite dressing gown, along with his collection of blazers and different coloured shirts.

Occasionally John shared my flat to get away from the painful familiarity of the place. It was hard for us both to go through it.

After a year the reality of losing Sherlock was almost bearable. We never spoke about him but I knew John and Mrs Hudson could hear my, what seemed like a constant amount of crying myself to sleep.

I made myself a cupper and sunk into the sofa in the living room. Looking around I remembered how Sherlock used to sit here beside me. I signed leaning deeper into the sofa hoping to forget about him. A knock on the door startled me nearly making me spill my tea everywhere. I placed it on the coffee table and went to the door. Opening it to expect John or even Mrs Hudson standing there, I was surprised when none of them were standing at the door. It was a face I wasn't expecting. Moriarty. I made an attempt of slamming the door in his face but failed when he held his foot out and pushed the door open making me stumble backwards. Using the kitchen counter as support I steadied myself. Moriarty strolled in and took a good look around the place.

"Nice place you've got here."

"W-what are you doing h-here y-your suppose to b-be dead?" I was stammering when I spoke.

"So is Sherlock Holmes" my heart seemed to have stopped mid beat.

"W-what? No. He's dead. I saw him jump." I couldn't listen to this right now. Too much was going on in my head.

"That's I thought but obviously he out smarted me, which I don't like very much." He stroked his chin in a look of being in a train of thought. "I'm guessing you haven't heard from Sherlock then, hum?" how could he even be saying this. Turning up a year later claiming Sherlock was still alive. It was impossible. At this point I was clinging onto the kitchen counter for support and it was the only thing keeping me from topping over. But what if he was right? Sherlock was-is a clever man and could fake his own death. But why hadn't he sown him self, or at least given me a message to tell me he was alive.

"I-I never knew he was…." That was it. That was all I could say. The rest was more of a gold fish impression.

"Nope, nothing to say? Well your no fun." He stepped so close that are faces were merely centimetres apart. His tone became more serious, and this was the part of him I was totally afraid of. "I'm looking for Sherlock and its pretty obvious hens not ready to come out to play, and I'm not a patient man. Especially when I get bored. Maybe you could help me out since you and Sherlock are so close." He tucked a strand of hear behind me ear and looked deep into my eyes. They were very dark and cold which frightened me.

I shoved on this chest making him stumble backwards. Flinging the door open I legged it out of 221B and on to the streets of Baker Street. Haled a cab and told the driver- well more like shouted in a hysterical voice to take me to Scotland Yard.

"Something the matter dear?" The cab driver asked.

"Hu? No why do ask?"

"You just seem a little jumpy"

When we got there I gave the taxi driver a handful of money, not checking how much was there and hurled myself out of the cab and through the doors of Scotland Yard. Running up the stairs till I came to the floor I knew Lestrades office would be. Passing furious offices and doors came face to face with a whites door with a window that had those special patterns on so you couldn't see through them.

Desiring whether this was a good idea or not I barged in to meet Lestrade and Sally Donovan.

"Amelia? What are you doing here? What's wrong?" Lestrade asked while standing coming over to join me gesturing me to take a seat. I was too much in a panic to sit down.

"H-he's back. M-Moriarty. H-he's back" The room was spinning now which was a sign that I should maybe sit down. Taking Lestrades offer and taking a seat, he took the one opposite me that he recently occupied.

"Ok. Tell me what happened from the beginning."

Hope you all like the first chapter ill try to update soon please review 


	2. Chapter 2

Hey fanfiction readers heard the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it. I know it's a bit short but ill try to update as soon as.

After explaining everything to Lestrade he phoned up Mycroft to update him on the situation.

"Ok. Officers have checked the flat and Mycroft has a car outside to take you back."

Anthea was sitting next to me texting all the way home. _God, who knew a girl could text so much._ She never raised her eyes or looked up from the screen once.

The flat seemed quite. As I entered 221B John came running from the Kitchen with his arms wide for a hug. After going through a major panic and a million questions he finally released me. _Poor John._ I thought to my self as he made me a cup of tea. Sitting down in Sherlocks old couch I watched John rush around the kitchen. Placing the cup in my hands he took a seat in his usual chair.

A knock at the door startled me so much that I jumped of the chair ran to the corner of the room. Cowering like a sacred dog or something.

"Calm down its just Mycroft. He phoned up earlier to say he'd pop over." As he opened the door I slowly started to relax a little.

"Hello John. Amelia how are you doing." He went for a hug, which is strange coming form Mycroft since he never usually gives hugs.

After a few hugs and carrying on with are tea Mycroft was the first to speak. " Amelia, there's one of two options that you can do. One- move to a save house where we can look after you and you'll be safe. Or two- stay here and we keep are eyes open for Moriarty." I thought about my only two options. Stay here or leave the only connection I have to Sherlock.

"I can't leave. Not right now. Not when I know that there's a chance that Sherlock might be alive." Johns mouth dropped. He sat there still as stone just staring at me. _Wups, maybe I failed to mention that. _

"I'm sorry John. I thought it might be to much for you to handle." He just signed and put the cups in the kitchen. "I am sorry Mycroft. I thought- well, I didn't think. I really am sorry. I didn't want him to get his hopes up on something that might not be true, he's been hurt enough." I was kind of contradicting myself. I mean I was getting my hopes up on something totally unreliable and now I'm giving advice not to do the exact thing I'm doing. Which is exactly what Mycroft went on about, but I just tuned him out. What if Sherlock hadn't died that day and really was out there somewhere? Why hadn't he come back? Where is he now? And does he know Moriarty's back?

So many questions, and I wasn't going to find the answers to them just sitting around drinking tea.

As soon as Mycroft left with a few goodbye hugs and a lot of _"Be safe and don't go out on your own."_ I know he's just worried but I wasn't going to listen to him. I watched his car drive away and the second I knew he was gone I legged it out the door and hailed a cab. Ignoring John's protests and Mrs Hudson coming to see what the problem was.

**Well there you go. A few questions to be answered and everything will become clear very soon **** please review and tell me what you think will happen next xx**


	3. Chapter 3

I wasn't sure why I was heading where I was but it was the only place that I could think of really. Id come here quite a lot after Sherlock died, but after John found my curled up on the grass next to Sherlock's grave, he sent me to he's therapist that he used to visit after he wad injured in afganistan. I always found them really irritating therapists but she seemed really good. That wasn't where I was heading though, it was Sherlocks grave to which I was heading. From time to time I'd co e to visit his grave if I ever needed someone to talk to or just felt scared. I know it sounds silly but after what happened with Moriarty a while after we first meet. (I'll be updating that bit of the story later :) ) When I got there I paid the cab driver and headed to my beloveds grave. I greeted it as I do everytime, with a weary simle on my face and swetty shaky palms.

"Hey... Sherlock." Giving a slight wave I knealed down next to him. I know this all sounds a bit weird but I honestly believe that he's watching. Well ever since I found out earlier today that he's still alive along with he arch enemy. "Um. I know there's not really any point it talking to an empty grave and such but for the past couple of years you've been my only real connection to him but scince there's a chance that you might be alive, well says your some called dead enemy Moriarty these not really any use in sitting here like a lost puppy talking to a grave. The truth of the matter is the only real reason that I've been able to get through the past through years without you is cause I thought Moriaty was dead, but know that he isn't I'm scared. And I need you to stop playing dead and show yourself. Although you may wanna bring an ice pack cause I'm some gonna beat you up, or snog your face off depending on my mood." In a fit of giggles and tears I said goodbye and headed home. What I didn't know was what was gonna happen the minute I got in the cab.


End file.
